Love Birds x Angry Birds
by Sui Cide In Stinct
Summary: Shitsuo yakin, tidak ada pekerjaan yang lebih absurd dibanding menjadi butler untuk seorang Hibiya. Iya, Hibiya yang itu. Yang bertitel Orihara sebagai nama depannya dan selalu mengaku-ngaku punya Negara untuk diurus. / "Kau ingin mengeluhkan sesuatu, rakyat jelata?" / Delic x Hibiya with a very little hint of Shitsuo x Sakuraya


Shitsuo yakin, tidak ada pekerjaan yang lebih absurd dibanding menjadi butler untuk seorang Hibiya.

Iya, Hibiya yang itu. Yang bertitel Orihara sebagai nama depannya dan selalu mengaku-ngaku punya Negara untuk diurus.

Padahal jika dibandingkan, sepupunya, Sakuraya jauh lebih normal dan elegan dibanding Hibiya yang kelewat sayang pada kuda daripada dirinya sendiri.

Tapi nampaknya kuda putih peliharaannya juga harus setuju dengan Shitsuo. Jika ada yang lebih absurd dari kecintaan Hibiya pada kuda, itu adalah sindrom barunya terhadap game.

Dan bukan sekedar main game. Hibiya sampai lupa mandi dan mencuci kaki jika sudah berhadapan dengan game ini.

Maksudnya, ayolah, apa yang lebih absurd dari game melempar unggas?

* * *

**Durarara! © Ryohgo Narita**

**Delic x Hibiya**

_"Kau ingin mengeluhkan sesuatu, rakyat jelata?"_

* * *

Terakhir kali ia mendengar nama Alfred disebut adalah Minggu lalu. Berarti sudah seminggu ini Hibiya berkutat dengan game baru dan melupakan kudanya yang notabene –mantan- kesayangan nomor satu Hibiya. Apa yang salah? Semuanya.

Shitsuo bahkan sudah membantu semaksimal mungkin dalam urusan memandikan dan mendandani Alfred. 'Oy, jangan pakai wangi citrus pada Alfred. Aku tidak suka', 'Oy, buatkan dua cup darjeeling untuk kami berdua. Aku dan Alfred, kalau kau bertanya.', 'Oy, pelayan. Aku yakin kau sudah bekerja keras mendandani Alfred, tapi kau lupa menggunting kukunya.'

Delic tidak pernah ingin lebih menertawakan Shitsuo daripada hari ini. Dimana seharusnya hari ulang tahun –bulanan- Hibiya dipenuhi kue berbentuk normal dan indah hanya untuk digantikan unggas warna-warni. Shitsuo tidak pernah ikut kursus membuat kerajinan unggas apalagi mendapat sertifikatnya. Juga terimakasih Delic atas partisipasinya dalam menatap iba sekaligus tertawa sendirian. Mungkin setelah ini ia bisa mengajukan proposal untuk menanam ketapel dan melempar unggas ke wajah Delic.

Tapi, cukuplah mengenai bentukan unggas. Karena di satu hari yang spesifik ini, di hari yang sama bentuk unggas menghiasi sudut _ballroom _'istana', sang pangeran duduk angkuh di singgasana dengan satu _cup_ teh _brand_ irlandia. Agaknya tahu jika gadget akan mengurangi kewibawaannya disini. Bajunya masih 'hot' diantarkan pagi tadi dari taylor ternama, jubahnya menjuntai rapi dan sudah dipastikan bling-bling sampai radius 10 meter sekeliingnya, juga tidak lupa mahkota sakral yang tidak boleh disentuh sembarang orang kecuali dirinya dan Shitsuo –spesialis pembersih mahkota, terima kasih-

Pelayan-pelayannya sigap menata ruangan seunggas-merah-kuning-biru mungkin tanpa cela. Tahu sendiri bagaimana Hibiya murka. Kalau bukan sepatu Alfred, ya semburan kosa kata warna-warni ulala~

Ah, juga jangan lupa satu pria metroseksual di depan pintu utama. Sibuk bertransaksi dengan Shitsuo sambil dibayangi sepatu Alfred per kata ia bicara. Sepertinya Shitsuo punya sindrom sendiri terhadap Delic yang membuatnya selalu membawa sapu atau sepatu Alfred di tiap perjumpaan mereka. Shitsuo tidak cemburu, kok. Sungguh. Lihat saja wajahnya yang masam dan memendam hasrat untuk melempar barang.

"Jadi, deal! Aku bisa memberimu beberapa kontak gadis cantik supaya kau tidak kikuk di bar!"

"Aku tidak-"

"Oh, Sakucchi!"

Spontan Shitsuo menoleh ke arah Delic melambai. Berekspektasi bahwa pria elegan penyuka bunga itu berada pada satu horizon lurus di belakangnya.

Sayangnya yang tadi hanyalah umpan klasik agar Delic bisa menerobos masuk ke pintu utama bak raja menjemput ratunya. Dia tersenyum, mengibaskan poninya sok _cool_, lalu melirik para maid yang menatapnya. Jangan lupakan kedipannya yang mempesona. Ciri orang narsis.

'_shit!_' Shitsuo membatin di luar _ballroom_.

.

Satu hal mengenai sindrom Hibiya yang merugikan Delic adalah kurangnya belaian dan asupan ekspresi tsundere Hibiya di tiap folder galeri gadget-nya. Juga kurangnya belaian di hidung yang membuat ia berdarah-darah. Maka dari itu, saat ia berhasil bersimpuh di bawah singgasana sang pangeran, ia sompral bertanya, "Tidak bermain gadget lagi, baby? Baguslah! Itu tidak baik untuk kecantikan kulitmu. Terlalu lama bermain gadget membuat kulitmu tampak lebih tua!"

_Twitch_

"Oy, pelayan. Dimana kau?! Kau dengar rakyat jelata ini?! Lempar satu sepatu Alfred ke wajahnya!"

.

Seribu unggas merah.

Seribu unggas merah dapat mengabulkan permohonan, kutip Hibiya entah dari mana. Terima kasih karena hal itu Delic disibukan dengan penghitungan unggas merah alih-alih mengajaknya kencan. Sementara sang pangeran yang dimaksud kalem ongkang-ongkang kaki menyesap _afternoon tea_-nya. Ini déjà vu, kalau Delic tidak mau menyebutnya kebetulan pernah terjadi dengan objek seribu sepatu kuda beberapa minggu lalu.

Wajah tampannya sontak menjadi lesu. Sia-sialah parfum sebotol di ketek dan leher supaya wangi.

"Kau ingin mengeluhkan sesuatu, rakyat jelata?" Tanya Hibiya, selesai dengan tehnya. Matanya memicing sinis meskipun kentara sekali pout unyunya mengatakan ia ingin Delic menikmati waktu ini.

Delic berkedip. Sekali. Dua kali. Rasanya dunia terbelam, bergerak spiral lalu jelas lagi. Ini Hibiya, kan?! Ah, mungkin bertahun-tahun mengejarnya sudah berbuah _strawberry_!

Dari sini, Delic mendapatkan semangatnya kembali untuk menghitung. Setelah sebelumnya menawarkan senyum lima jari dan kedipan mautnya.

Sebenarnya … mahluk merah ini unggas atau aves….?

.

"Hibi-baby~ Selamat pagi!"

Bulan berikutnya, kunjungan Delic sudah masuk agenda rutin dimana Shitsuo ataupun penyusun jadwalnya yang lain menganggapnya bagai menyandang galas tiga. Gampang. Tapi susah dilakukannya. Jam berapa ia datang? Wanginya sudah pantas atau belum? Sepatunya kotor atau tidak? Syukur-syukur jika mereka sempat membawa sapu dan melempar yang dimaksud agar sang pangeran terhindar dari kenistaan bahasa bar.

Sialnya, tidak untuk hari ini. Terbukti dengan suksesnya ia memasuki kamar utama bahkan sebelum sang subjek di ranjang membuka matanya.

"Baby~"

Hibiya bergeming. _Apapun niatan rakyat ini, abaikan._

"Baby~ Aku tahu kau sudah bangun~"

Hibiya menarik selimut sampai menutupi kepalanya. _Imbisil._

"_How can you do this thing to me_~?"(1)

Nampaknya perjuangan Delic memang belum akan berakhir sampai lebaran kuda tahun depan.

* * *

**Love Birds x Angry Birds © Sui Cide In Stinct**

Rate T

**I warn you for serious matter of gejeness**

**OOC(?)**

* * *

"Kau mau istirahat?"

"Tidak."

"Air mineral?"

"Tidak."

"Es krim?"

"Dengar, rakyat jelata, kau mungkin lupa kita sedang berada di padang rumput. Maka aku ingatkan lagi. Tidak ada es krim disini."

Ya, kalian bisa bilang ini upaya Delic, atau alibi, untuk menyembuhkan Hibiya dari sindrom unggas merahnya yang, sumpah, Delic mual jika ada unggas merah lewat di depan matanya. Padang hijau, di sudutnya ilalang, angin sepoi-sepoi, latar belakang gunung. Duduk-duduk di padang memang tidak pernah mengecewakannya.

Hibiya berdecak tidak sabar. Sudah dari lima menit lalu Delic terdiam tanpa niatan memulai obrolan. Mau mulai duluan, gengsi. Masa iya yang terhormat Pangeran Hibiya memohon agar rakyat jelata ini bicara?

Matanya curi-curi lirik ke wajah tampan si pirang. Eh, apa? Tampan? Astaga Fernando Esmeralda! _Tidak, tidak, tidak! Wajahnya biasa saja, kok! Cuma kelebihan feromon dan warna matanya langka!_

Lirik lagi.

Namun kali ini dibalas wajah Delic menghadap tepat ke wajahnya, dekat. Terlalu dekat dalam interval 3 atau berapapun sampai hidungnya hampir bersentuhan.

"…He?"

.

.

"_My prince_," Delic memulai. Tiba-tiba sok serius dengan satu tangan meraih pinggang Hibiya dan lainnya menyentuh dagu sang pangeran. "Aku …" -batuk dulu biar dramatis.

"Aku mencintai kekasihku yang mungil/

tapi dalam pikiranku aku tidak tahu mengapa aku mencintainya/

Aku tidak mau tahu dalam pikiranku/

Sudah cukup bahwa aku mencintainya dalam hati dan jiwaku/

Sudah cukup bagiku untuk menyandarkan kepalaku pada bahunya/

kalau aku sedih, kesepian dan kesendirian/

atau kalau aku bahagia amat bergairah/ –goyangin alis- /dan penuh keajaiban/

Sudah cukup bagiku untuk berjalan di sampingnya/

ke puncak gunung dan sekali tempo mengatakan kepadanya …"(2)

"…."

"…."

Hening.

_Kertasnya tadi mana, yak?_

"… Oy—"

"Shh …"

.

Jeda menyeruak. Kilatan magenta berfusi pada emas. Sesaat, dunia seakan berima. Merandai lamat-lamat tiap helai hitam dan pirang lalu hilang. Manik emas yang satu memangkir. Sembari menggumam tanpa upaya lepas dari tangan kokoh si pemilik magenta.

Ia tahu, detik-detik ini, keheningan total ini, sesak mendadak ini, tidak lain berujung dari magenta satu inci di depannya. Ia tahu, betapapun ia menyangkal, keberadaan pria itu ada. Disana. Tidak lebih jauh dari jangkauan napasnya sendiri. Dekat dan hangat. Sedekat suara duet detaknya dan pria itu. Sehangat suhu tubuh yang lain ketika ia tak sengaja menyentuhnya. Penuh kehati-hatian dalam rangka mengingatkan yang lain tentang strata.

Tapi ia terlanjur jatuh.

Pada aroma yang lebih bebas dari lavender ataupun sakura. Pada magenta yang lebih ceria dari coklat madu ataupun merah muda. Pada genggaman eratnya. Pada suaranya. Pada lekukan wajahnya. Pada bibirnya….

'_Hanya saja …'_

Andai fortuna melempar keberuntungannya. Lewat keheningan itu … lewat detik yang berlalu lambat itu … ia menunggu. Apapun itu yang nantinya membuat ia bebas menyentuh si pria pemilik magenta yang disukanya. Apapun itu yang nantinya membuat ia … berdebar dan hangat. Karena tidak mungkin baginya berkata sebelum ia.

Berkat ego yang meraja …

.

.

.

… Ya keleus pangeran harus nembak duluan. Sorry!

.

Akhirnya di penghujung senja, tiada satu kata pun terucap untuknya. Hanya hembusan lirih kala jari-jarinya terlepas dan seketika kehangatan itu lenyap. Hibiya kembali pada realitas, berdiri kemudian menaiki kudanya tanpa bantuan. Delic bungkam. Tepat selama sepuluh meter penyiksaan bisu. Sampai kemudian ia menengadah dan tersenyum ceria, "Ayo battle game yang ada di gadgetmu itu!"

_Alamaknyos_—

"… _Neanderthal_."

"Eeh? Hibi-baby marah?" yang bertanya malah memasang wajah polos. Terang saja sang pangeran marah. Gerutuannya terdengar selama perjalanan mereka kembali ke penginapan. Bahkan saat mereka mengembalikan kudanya ke kandang dan pengawalan Hibiya ke kamar utama. Awetlah siksaan kuping ke poin berdengung untuk Delic.

"Hibi-baby?"

"Apa? Dan jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu. Menjijikan."

Tanpa jeda panjang, tangannya terulur meraih pipi Hibiya. Perlahan menghapus hukum jarak diantara mereka. Matanya terpejam, yang diam-diam diikuti oleh pemilik iris emas pujaannya.

Jarak tersingkir. Detik berulah memelankan diri. Dan sekali lagi, dunia berima per milisekon memoria. Mereka mengabsenkan realita. Tenggelam dalam eratnya jalinan jari-jari yang entah sejak kapan terbentuk- mungkin sesaat setelah bibir mereka bersentuhan, tanpa hawa, hanya nyaman sampai membuat mereka enggan untuk melepas.

Rasanya khas alkohol, rokok, ditambah sesuatu yang manis. Hibiya mengukir itu di pikirannya. Rasa yang sempurna untuk ciuman pertama.

'_Aku_ …'

Angin-anginnya bernyanyi. Membisik pada tirai di jendela ujung kamar yang terbuka. Mengirimkan bias dari bulan purnama di atasnya. Nocturnal saling menyapa.

'… _kepada rembulan yang juga merindu_.'

Ciumannya terlepas. Tanpa jejak. Tanpa bekas apa-apa. Namun mereka punya makna. Sesuatu telah tersimpan dan lebih berharga dari sekedar jejak. Lalu tanpa berkata-kata, pria beriris magenta berbalik pergi. Dengan senyum dan hiasan merah tipis di atas senyumnya yang manis.

Ironisnya kini Hibiya tak sanggup bersuara. Matanya terpaku pada punggung pria itu. Pria lancang pencuri ciuman pertama. Pria kalangan rakyat jelata penebar pesona.

Tapi ia suka. Maka, sebelum jarak menelan bayangannya, ia bertanya, "Selamat malamnya mana, bodoh?"

'_Biar ia tahu, apa yang tertinggal ketika jejak kaki telah memuai dalam uap lembap_.'

.

.

.

Shitsuo yakin, tidak ada pekerjaan yang lebih absurd dibanding menjadi butler untuk seorang Hibiya.

Iya, Hibiya yang itu. Yang bertitel Orihara sebagai nama depannya dan selalu mengaku-ngaku punya Negara untuk diurus.

Padahal jika dibandingkan, sepupunya, Sakuraya jauh lebih normal dan elegan dibanding Hibiya yang kelewat sayang pada kuda daripada dirinya sendiri.

Tapi nampaknya kuda putih peliharaannya juga harus setuju dengan Shitsuo. Jika ada yang lebih absurd dari kecintaan Hibiya pada kuda, itu adalah sindrom barunya terhadap melamun.

Dan bukan sekedar melamun. Hibiya sampai suka tersenyum-senyum sendiri ketika melihat Shitsuo selama 5 detik kemudian galak lagi.

"A-aku bukan sedang melihatmu tadi. Mengerti?! B-bukan sedang memikirkan orang yang mirip denganmu juga! Cepat lanjutkan pekerjaanmu!"

Ya, remaja sedang jatuh cinta memang berbeda-beda reaksinya.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras hari ini, Shitsuo-san."

Tidak terkecuali dirinya sendiri untuk sosok yang satu ini….

.

.

.

"Hibi-baby, kita sudah bisa merencanakan konsep pernikahan dan sebagainya, ka~n?"

"H-hah? Bicara apa, kau, rakyat jelata?!"

* * *

Yes! Selesai satu project sayaaaah! DelHibi yang jika dilihat lagi kagok sekali diksinya. Tapi semoga anda semua terhibur dengan karya saya. :'3

(1) Lirik dari Baby, It's Cold Outside

(2) Kata-kata cinta atau apapun namanya dari Khalil Gibran

Daaan, yang terakhir, terimakasih semua! Sampai jumpa di lain project!


End file.
